


just the secretary

by splorchin



Series: Batboy Smut One-shots [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman - Fandom
Genre: Batman x Reader smut, Bruce wayne x reader smut, Consensual Sex, F/M, Office Kink, Protected Sex, batman smut, bruce wayne smut, hair pulling??, x reader smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:33:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21687628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/splorchin/pseuds/splorchin
Summary: Short explicit piece on Bruce fuckin the office assistant. Not my best work. Could go more into detail.Might make this part of a series of one-shot smuts of the batboys at mature ages.List some kinks below you'd like me to explore.
Relationships: Batman x oc, Batman x reader - Relationship, Batman/OC, Batman/Reader, Bruce Wayne/Reader
Series: Batboy Smut One-shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1563373
Comments: 3
Kudos: 132





	just the secretary

She was only the secretary, after all. And he was her boss. The position they were in was hardly appropriate. 

Her, bent over the desk, rear out. Him, behind her, pants being tugged down to his ankles. 

She couldn’t say she regretted at thing, but oh lord, was this one for the ages. 

Bruce Wayne, the most powerful man of Gotham, let alone the state, lusting over her? A simple assistant working for a multi-million dollar company to pay off student debt? A tragic story that would likely end in a bastard kid and a lifetime of suing for child support, but one that right now, was melting her from the inside out. 

His hands were calloused and firm. She wondered if he did any sports. Most people don’t have calloused hands when they work as a rich CEO who, respectfully, sat on his ass all day long. 

Those dreadfully firm and calloused hands found the way to grip her ass, and ever-loving fuck did she moan. He massaged each cheek, giving her a few tugs here and there, and ground himself against her behind. His erection was slowly growing, the outline of it beginning to show through his boxers. Her face was pressed up against the table, and her breasts were being squished by her weight, but on god was she getting wetter by the second. 

Her moans filled the small office space. No one but the cleaners were around at this hour of night. If they were caught, he’d simply pay them off to keep quiet. Which meant the two of them could be as loud as they fucking wanted. 

His fingers deliciously slid up her ass and to the waistband of her panties, dragging the soaked fabric off her body and letting it fall to her feet. 

“All hot and bothered, for me, huh?” 

She could barely squeak out a yes as his suddenly unclothed dick began to prod at her folds. A ripping of plastic and a few shuffles told her a condom had just been put on, and he promptly grabbed a fistful of her hair. Her back arched as his cock slowly entered into her. The sensation of being full was one she always loved. The pressure against her aching pussy was enough to elicit a few more moans from her, and he began to thrust in and out. Slow, soft, and incredibly sensual at first, but his movements started speeding up. The slap of skin on skin was an oddly erotic sound to her. 

She could feel every twitch of his cock inside her. It was incredible. The angle they were at made it easier for him to press up against her g-spot every once in awhile, and she could feel herself getting nearer and nearer to climax. Their sweat intermingled. Their bodies rutted against each other. Their moans became more and more frantic and loud.

As she came, he continued thrusting. The knot building in her loins and her stomach was released, sending throbs of pleasure down into her pussy, and her heart began to slow down. He twitched erratically inside of her, and then she knew his load had been shot. Spurt after spurt of warm cum filled the condom, and her body was pulled flush to his front. 

He pulled out, discarded the plastic, and pulled up his boxers. He left her laying over the desk, panting and sore. 

“Same time tomorrow. Put it in my schedule.” He said.


End file.
